Squirm
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: The gods are squirming. Neji and Kiba are the reason why. NejiKiba.


In the mountains

_In the mountains_

They were on top of the world. They were preforming the ultimate act of erotism on the the mountain of Olympus. Zeus was watching them. They could feel it. He was eyeing their every movement. Every thrust. Every lick. None of it went unnoticed by him. They were in danger. They were being much too beautiful to be allowed. They were taunting Zeus. Take us. Take us to your world. You know you want to. You want to watch us forever, don't you?

Neji was breathless. His mind had shut itself down the moment his gorgeous lover had impaled himself on him. He could feel those powerful thighs working. Aching. Up and down. Up and down. Are you jealous Zeus? Even Narcissus would be. He's breaking his mirror into pieces. He refuses to look at his reflection in the lakes at the moment. This true form of beauty, capable of making even the mighty Greek Gods squirm, was the greatest sin. But to Neji and Kiba it was more divine that the intoxicating pleasures of Heaven.

_Under the waterfall_

Underneath the eternal tears of Mother Earth. Covered by one of the world's most powerful elements. But was no match for the extraordinaire energy coming from them. The water was close to evaporating whenever it touched their skin. Unacceptable. How dare two mere mortal give water the desire to have eyes. The desire to have flesh.

Only to see Neji pushing his hips foreward as fiercely as he could, forcing himself deeper and deeper into his lover. Only to see Kiba bended over, spreading his legs as best as he could, to feel the heat and want inside of him, created by his beloved.

Only to feel what it's like to touch those long, glossy locks stuck to Neji's torso as he tosses his head back in pleasure. Only to feel what it's like to trace the lines of Kiba's naked, shining back as he struggles to keep himself from losing control.

The water washed away their sweat. It cleansed their bodies of all the bodily juices they produced throughout their love making. But it could never wash away the emotion, the feeling, the love. But it was no match against the indestructable force those two created while coated by it. And for the first time since it existed water felt weak.

_In the caves_

Darkness was what fed him. Him and his many names. Lucifer, Satan, Devil. And he felt no remorse for creating shadows and introducing existence to what it was like to be blind, sightless. In caves there was nothing but darkness. Darkness surrounded the two youths. They were trapped. Outnumbered. But for some reason they didn't seem to care. They were much too busy. One was too busy keeping his legs spread while preventing himself from collapsing as well as the other one licked his neck and thrusted into him. The other was too busy focussing on the neck of the first while pushing his hips forewards and backwards with an erotic rhythm.

Both of them were dirty. Tainted. But they didn't care. He could feel a certain energy with a power as ferocious as the sun's heating him. But he couldn't see. The darkness had made him blind. He couldn't see them. He was getting hotter and hotter. He could feel something tugging at his heart. He could sense something within that darkness, coming from those boys, that made his head spin. In caves there was nothing but darkness. Darkness surrounded the two youths. They were protected by it. Nobody could see them. They could only be felt. Satan screamed. He ordered the darkness to go away. The Devil roared. He created darkness. How _dare_ it not listen to him. But it was too late. For a moment he incinerated and then they were gone. And Lucifer cried.

_In the woods_

Mother Earth was the queen of life. She did nothing but create. She could create mountains, waterfalls, caves. She even created landscapes and oceans. But there was one thing she could not create. And that was Neji and Kiba, rolling around while groping, touching and massaging every part of each other they could get their hands on, were doing.

Mother Earth had heard stories. Zeus spoke of two gods who had escaped the prisons of immortality to sin in the most beautiful way he had ever seen. Narcissus had given her a piece of his broken mirror and said that he would never look at his reflection again for he had seen something much more worthy of being watched by his beautiful eyes. Lucifer had even told her that he was considering banishing all darkness and shadows just to see who had caused him feel such an amazing thing. But Mother Earth already knew.

Those two, Neji and Kiba, had been in her embrace countless of times before. They had been on her breasts, the mountains. They had been under her eyes, the waterfalls. They had been in her ears, the caves. And now they were in her hair.

She was the queen of life but to think that those two little humans had created such a chaos in the world of immortals was something she could only dream of doing. Mother Earth smiled. If only she could tell them. If only she could say how proud she was to be able to feel the power of their love on every part of her body.

000

I wanted to say something through this fic but I'm not really sure if it's all the message is all that clear. If you understood please tell. If you didn't... tell me anyway. Review. Pretty please.


End file.
